Channel Surfing
by OrangeAfterglow
Summary: A storm has Megamind and Minion traped in the Evil Lair with nothing to do and nothing to watch on telly untill Megamind finds something that strikes a chord. Inspired by a recent eppisode of Glee     Short and sweet.


_I know, long time no see eh? The plot bunny I had found for "Whatever you are.." has been to the vet recently so that story is on hold while I work a few things out. I am working on another story too, I've got about 16 chapters down so far but I want to finish the whole thing before I start uploading so I dont end up loosing track again. That one will be a 'what if Metroman never retired' story and it is coming along nicely._

_In the mean time, a plot bunny literally jumped out of my TV and bit me the other day, so I had to get this one one in order for it to let go. IT is short and silly and inspired by this weeks episode of Glee._

_Read, enjoy, revire! ^_^_

* * *

><p>The rain pelted against the ancient windows loudly, the rivulets of water suddenly illuminated with a sudden flash of violent lightning. The thunder boomed loudly around the lair signalling the storm's intent to linger on to the bitter end. It had been three days since the storm created by the remnants of a hurricane system had settled over Metro City and it showed no signs of stopping. While he was very amused by the city's sugestion that he was in some was responsible for the devastating storm, Megamind found himself to be incredibly and utterly bored.<p>

He had had _so many_ evil plans in the works for this week, having escaped prison once again only a few days before the storm hit. However, once it had started raining the storm drains were quickly overloaded and the streets began to flood with the rainwater. Many of the businesses in the city had remained closed, claiming that they feared for their workers safety, but really simply fearing for the added loss of profits caused by opening yet having no customers.

The streets were deserted, leaving Megamind in an unusual position of idleness. What was the point of going on a rampage in the city if all of it's citizens were safely ensconced in their own homes? What would have been the point getting drenched in this weather if there was no one to terrorize? Besides, waterproofing his inventions, as minion frequently mentioned, was never very high on his list of priorities and was hardly ever completed. The last thing he wanted was to be caught outside in the rain trying to get his machines back in working order, or worst of all, having to walk home!

He sighed miserably as he shifted on the black leather sofa once again. He was so very bored and despite having every cable and satellite channel under the sun rigged up to the giant monitor, he could find nothing to watch! He flicked through the endless channels, not stopping on something for more than 30 seconds before moving on. Minion's face lit up every time the TV landed on a cookery show, hoping for just a few moments that his boss would allow him to watch something interesting for a short while. It was never to last, however, as Megamind insisted on switching through channel after channel

"Sir?" Minion ventured cautiously, "Perhaps if you choose something from this, it even has descriptions of the episodes airing today!" He handed the TV magazine to his boss, open on the current day's programmings.

"what is the_ point_, Minion?" Megamind said as he took the magazine, "There is absolutely_ nothing_ on on this sorry excuse for a television programming display device!"

"Oh Sir, don't give up now. Just take a look at the book, I'm sure you will find something that takes your interest." Minion resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his bosses' defeatist attitude. He managed to sneak the remote away from Megamind's grip as the blue man's attention turned to studying the glossy magazine in front of him. Minion sighed as he settled on one of the British cooking shows he had found not long before. The two men, calling themselves 'The Hairy Bikers', were sat by the side of a lake on a grassy field surrounded by wild flowers, a small fire burning away in front of them with a metal pot suspended from a stand constructed out of various branches they had collected from a nearby wood. He found himself licking his lips as the two men described the aromas their 'broth' was giving off as they added various wild-picked herbs to the pot.

"Hang on..." Megamind muttered to himself as he sat up on the sofa, reading one section of the magazine very carefully, "Minion, hand me the remote."

"Yes Sir." Minion sighed as he handed the remote control over, wondering to himself if he could convince his boss to let him have a TV in his room.

Megamind checked the channel name and number again on the magazine before punching the number into the remote. He waited with baited breath as the TV picked up the signal and the image blinked into life.

"Errm, Sir?" Minion said before being shushed into silence.

"Be quiet, Minion!" Megamind hissed as he shifted forward on the sofa.

_"...So I am changing my election promise." The well-dressed character on the TV screen was saying in a surprisingly determined voice for one so young, "I promise, that if you elect me, Kurt Hummel, as Senior Class President, I will end bullying at McKinley High. Starting with banning Dodgeball."_

"Good choice Sir," Minion said, smiling to himself as Megamind shushed him once again.


End file.
